1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting wall constituent members such as panel units, window units, mullions or the like forming a curtain wall used as an outer wall of a building, to a building body, and a guide jig to be used in the same method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curtain wall is an outer wall of a building formed by mounting wall constituent members such as panel units, window units, mullion type units and the like to a building body, and with regard to the method for mounting the wall constituent members such as panel units, window units, mullion type units and the like to a building body; various methods have been known.
For instance, the mounting method disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Specification No. 60-30743 (1985) has been known.
More particularly, the mounting method in which guide rails are formed on the left and right vertical members forming a framework of a panel unit, and panel units to be newly mounted are moved upwards by means of guide jigs which can more vertically along the guide rails of panel units already mounted to a building body and sequentially mounted to the building body, has been known.
In such mounting method, since a pair of left and right guide jigs are respectively fitted to the guide rails formed on the left and right vertical members and then moved vertically, the fitting work of the guide jigs would become troublesome, and so, the mounting work of a panel unit would become troublesome.